What I've Been Looking For
by Pricat
Summary: It's been a month since Izz arrived on earth but he still feels a little lonely until he finds another Psammead in the woods. Maybe with her help, the human world will feel like home for the both of them...
1. Chapter 1

**What I've Been Looking For**

**_A/N Another Five Children and IT fic. I love the book/movie a lot. It's about a month since Izz came to Earth and has a family but feels a little bit lonely because he has nobody like him, a Psammead friend who he can relate to and share feelings with but unknown to him, there's another Psammead on Earth and maybe this is what he's been looking for_**

It was raining in Calvert County as Izz's snail like eyes opened early that morning. He was in bed beside Carley and had been dreaming sweetly when rain drops had awoken him. To the soft grey furred Psammead, they looked like tears which made him sad. He'd been here a month and felt a little lonely even though Leah and the others were friends to him, he still felt alone.

He then climbed out of the warm bed and dressed warmly and wore a hooded coat.

He felt the rain touch his bat like ears which poked out from under the hood of the jacket.

"You're going to catch something." he heard somebody say as he was in the woods near the Robert's house. The Psammead wondered who'd said that but couldn't see who it was.

He saw a pair of snail like eyes like his in a bush but they'd gone.

"_Maybe I... imagined it." _he thought as the rain soaked through his jacket.

He then realised it was eight in the morning.

"I'd better go back before Carley wakes up.

She gets worried about me if I'm not there when she wakes up." he told himself softly walking back.

Carley had been his first human friend in this world and loved being with him before they'd came to Calvert County and met Leah and David.

He shivered as he came through the front door of the Robert's house quietly and went upstairs after removing the jacket and shaking himself and his soft grey fur stood on end like a fuzzy pillow.

He came upstairs and opened the door to his and Carley's room and walked in.

The twenty year old was still asleep as he changed into warm pyjamas and climbed back in beside her.

He shivered from the cold and dampness in his fur.

Elisa cursed angrily in Psammeadse as she'd remembered the other Psammead in the woods an hour ago. She wondered where he'd headed but wasn't sure. She had soft brownish fur with green eyes but had the look of being lonely in them along with being slender.

"_He must have a family in this world._

_He's lucky._

_I.... wish I had a friend or somebody like he must have." _she thought as a tear fell from her eye.

She had been exiled from the world she came to Earth from because she had problems controlling her magic and had trouble making friends.

She'd been living by herself in the woods, fending for herself, finding whatever food she could.

Izz sneezed loudly as he walked into the kitchen. Leah was already up making pancakes.

"You were outside, weren't you?

Maybe you should have some coffee.

It'll warm you up." she said gently with a warm look in her hazel eyes as she gazed into his.

She saw the look of somebody who had been alone for most of his life.

She'd heard from Carley how she'd found Izz that day injured and had nursed him to full health and through it became friends but she sensed he still.... felt a little lonely.

She understood how that felt as he drank the cup of coffee fast.

That always amazed her that he could do that.

He belched loudly.

Carley laughed softly as she entered in warm pyjamas.

"Morning.

I see somebody's in a good mood." she said to the Psammead as he smiled warmly.

He related to her because before she'd met him, Leah and David, she'd been alone.

He then saw her hug Leah as they blushed.

Later he saw her and Leah leave for school and decided to go to the woods. He was feeling a little under the weather but ignored it. He felt well enough to go out.

He wanted to explore.

But he heard slight coughing come from a grove of oak trees.

He gasped in awe at the figure lying on the ground.

"_She looks very under the weather._

_The rain must've soaked her to the bone too._

_I'd better get her to Leah's house."_ he thought lifting the female Psammead gently.

He then entered the Robert's house and went upstairs to his and Carley's room.

David wondered what the Psammead was doing but wasn't in the mood.

Izz wondered what the female Psammead had been doing out there alone in the woods but decided to wait until she woke up but he felt energy flagging.

"....Damn it!

The cold is starting to affect me too." he said bitterly sneezing loudly but covered his mouth so nobody would hear.

David saw Leah and Carley return after lunch and wondered what was going on.

"School got cancelled due to a flu bug affecting students.

How's things here?" Leah said to him.

"Izz is doing something upstairs and I don't know what it is." David answered her as Carley was upstairs.

She was surprised to see another Psammead beside Izz's sleeping body.

She felt his fore head which was very warm.

_"He must've gotten that bug too._

_I feel sorry for him._

_But who's his friend?"_ she thought going downstairs.

Leah saw her making hot chocolate and made a plate of cookies.

She smiled seeing her go back upstairs.

"They must be for Izz.

He was looking pretty miserable this morning at breakfast but he was in the woods before that." she told herself......


	2. When the Day Met the Night

**What I've Been Looking For**

**_A/N I got inspiration for this chapter from the song "When the Day met the Night" by Panic at the Disco. I hope people like._**

Izz's ears pricked up as he heard Carley enter the room carrying a tray of hot chocolate and cookies. A sad smile crossed his face showing his teeth. His eyes opened with sleep in them.

".....Hey." he said wearily. He felt dizzy as the room spun a little because of fever but tried to sit up.

"I know you're not feeling too good right now.

I knew this would help.

I'm curious about your friend beside you." she said softly as a sneeze escaped him.

"I don't know her name.

I found her in the woods under the weather like me. I couldn't leave her like that in the woods for some human to find and maybe..... hurt her." he said coughing slightly.

His throat was sore from the cold.

"It's okay Izz, relax." Carley said soothingly.

She smiled at her friend's good heart.

"Maybe she'll tell us when she wakes up.

Leah's probably playing video games downstairs.

I'll be with her if you want me." she told him stroking his fur gently.

He smiled seeing her leave the room.

He ate another cookie but felt drowsy from the cold and the hot chocolate. He was also curious about the brown furred Psammead he'd found eariler as he drifted off......

Leah wondered why Carley was so quiet as they played video games and talked.

She was just very concerned for Izz but also about the female Psammead he'd found.

"How is he?" Leah asked softly.

"Still very ill.

I hope he'll be okay but I'm curious about his new friend, the one he found earlier." she replied to her.

Elisa tossed and turned in her sleep under her fever and was remembering how she'd been treated in her child hood realm.

_Elisa had been thirteen and was sitting on a swing in the village she lived in that was populated by Psammeads. She saw other Psammead kids her age playing and having fun but none one of them dared go near her until she saw a vall at her feet._

_A young Psammead girl went to get it._

_"Who're you talking to?" her brother said until he saw it was Elisa._

_"What's wrong?" the girl asked him._

_"It's the freak!_

_You have to stay away from her._

_She's bad." her brother told her as Elisa tried to approach them but they ran away from her._

_She stood there, tears running from her green eyes......_

_She longed for somebody not to be afraid of her......_

Izz was awoken by her soft crying and coughing. He wondered what was wrong as he stroked her gently.

"Hey....it's okay." he said gently coughing a little but trying to cover his mouth at the same time. Elisa's eyes opened softly with tears in them. He wondered why she was so sad but she didn't want to talk about it.

"I..... was exiled from my realm where I grew up alone.

Nobody would play or talk to me because they thought I.... didn't look like a normal Psammead." she replied coughing slightly but he stroked her back gently.

"Who're you?

I'm Izz." he told her.

"I'm..... Elisa.

You seem so nice and kind for somebody who rescued me from lying in the woods." she told him.

He nodded as he wrapped his soft grey furry arms around her body.

He then felt his head ache and gritted his teeth in agony.

"_She's like me, being alone until Carley found me and became my friend._

_Maybe it could be the same with Elisa."_ he thought yawning.....

Carley smiled entering the room later and seeing them like that as she changed into pyjamas.....

Izz crawled in beside her while Elisa was curled up on the bed.

"You're still feeling unwell, right?" she asked softly.

"Yeah.... I am.

I..... think I found a kindred spirit in Elisa." he said weakly to her.

"I can sort of tell." she answered as they fell asleep......


	3. Worried

**What I've Been Looking For**

Izz's eyes opened as the bright yet warm sunlight streamed into the bedroom. He'd been thinking about what Elisa had told him yesterday and couldn't get it out of his head. He smiled seeing Elisa lying on the bed. He was still weak from the cold and just wanted to sleep most of the time.

"_She's like me._

_Maybe.... we're meant to be but..... I'm not sure." _the grey furred Psammead thought yawning.

He'd been dreaming about Elisa but kept the feeling to himself.

He didn't know enough about her yet to decide but so far, they were meant to be, like Fate wanted them to be together.

He smiled looking outside at the neighbourhood.

It'd snowed during the night and made the area look like a winter wonderland. He knew this was a good chance to bond more with Elisa since he had a feeling she'd never seen snow before.

He still felt weak but his strength was returning to him with each passing day. He knew Elisa would feel better in the snow.

He then shook her awake gently.

"Where're you going?" she asked weakly.

"Outside.

It's snowing and it's fun." he answered as he saw snowballs being thrown at the windows by Leah. Elisa's eyes looked out the window curious at the snow. Izz had went donstairs and was already outside but the coldness made him shiver but he didn't care.

He saw his friends having fun and wanted to join in but felt more under the weather. His energy was flagging again and he felt worse than before.

"_Maybe this wasn't a good idea as I thought."_ the Psammead mused trying to get inside but fell in the snow asleep as it fell on his fur.

In the kitchen Leah saw worry in Carley's eyes as they were making hot chocolate.

"What's wrong?" she asked her.

"Izz...... he's not in our room and Elisa said he went outside.

What if the cold he has gets worse?

I'm..... worried." she answered.

But hours later David found him shivering in the cold but he was very weak and tired.

He hoped he would be okay as he entered the house.

Leah gasped seeing Izz so cold and tired.

"The cold must've gotten worse now because he went out there.

Why would he knowing he's still sick?" David asked nervous.

"He loves being out in the snow and seeing us out there made him think why not?" Leah answered as Carley felt her Psammead friend's head.

It was very warm, warmer than usual.

It scared her.

Elisa saw him lying there so cold and shivering.

She felt tears well in her green eyes.

"_I should've stopped him from going out there._

_Now he's very ill and everybody's worried."_ she thought waiting until everybody left the living room. She then entered and climbed onto the couch where Izz was lying in blankets deep asleep with his fur turning blue.

"I'm.... so sorry!

I should've stopped you, that way you wouldn't be that sick.

Please don't leave us.

I-I need you." she said kissing him on his lips.

She then felt his furry hand stroke her arm softly.

"Elisa..... I never..... knew you.... you cared about me like that." he whispered to her.

Tears of relief were in her eyes at that.

"What's wrong with you?

You.... look very ill and..... your fur is blue." she said worriedly as Leah entered the room. She knew how much Elisa cared for Izz.

"He has pnemonia.

I've had it before.

If we don't get him help soon..... he could get worse." she said to her softly.

Elisa nodded as she left with Leah.

But Carley entered after that.

"We have to get you to Aria.

Maybe we can get you medical help." she said softly to him hugging him gently. He coughed slightly as she picked him up gently. She then opened a portal and left with him in her arms.

Leah saw her return later and was quiet. She wondered if Izz was okay but she didn't feel like talking.

"He's..... in the infirmary and they're going to help him but I'm.... worried." she answered as Elisa was listening as tears fell from her green eyes. Leah saw her run upstairs.

"Maybe you should talk to her.

It might make her feel better." Carley told Leah as she nodded and went upstairs.....


End file.
